


溃烂的春天/Great Big White World

by Janet_In_The_House



Category: Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janet_In_The_House/pseuds/Janet_In_The_House
Summary: “We fucked it all up.”前劣质纯白，正在大幅度修改中。亡命徒柯/瘾君子踢街，本文涉及暴力，毒品，互相折磨，强制戒断，一段有害情感关系，很多冒犯...最大的缺点是不好看。





	溃烂的春天/Great Big White World

**Author's Note:**

> 说在开头：因为戏份有点多而且后来还有他，所以我要特意解释一下，这里的肖恩不光是一个角色，他象征踢街的过去、象征他所逃避的、想要摆脱的、未能改掉的恶习，以及所有的精神折磨与自我审视，上次写的很失败，什么都看不太出来，这回改的稍微好了一些。

01.

遇到柯蒂斯的前不久，T.J.刚刚从一场大病中苏醒，决定上路，只是身上分文没有，理智也不大存在。

从东北部到中西部，他一路搭便车去了很多地方，但不知道何时停在何地，站在临近密西西比河的大道，呼吸着美洲大陆的原始气息，看那些被夕阳照得发红的水鸟，最后花光当掉手表的钱，搞来一小包宁比，到火车站买了最近一班的票，随便去哪儿都行，越快越好。

路程漫长而颠簸，拥挤且没有座位，他到车厢与车厢的连接处，学习其余遇到困难的人，把外套垫在地上，做成一个枕头躺，就这么闭着眼睛，每感到头痛，每嚼碎一片药。慢慢地，他听着旁边的墨西哥女人哄孩子，迷迷糊糊睡着了，两年里头一次睡得这么安稳，基本上没有翻身，还做了很多在特区的乱梦，火车到站才醒来，看见白如石碑的傍晚在窗外招手。

走到月台上，人群从他身边涌过，互相推挤着穿行，有目的性的去往一个地方，只有他原地不动，远离家乡，远离一切，站在一片从未来过的北部土地，听到风雪从周身呼啸而过，试图擦响火柴，点燃唇间那根短到可怜的烟蒂，不再是原本的自己，也没有成为别人，而是一个假装有处可去的游魂，飘荡在由铁路组成的分界线，左顾右盼的找寻新方向，试图把过去那页可恨的旧篇掀翻过去。

他决定跟着擦肩而过的下一个人，模仿他或者她走路的样子，以忘记自己蹒跚的步伐，然后跟着一个怪模怪样的老吉普赛女人，不知不觉到了北部的最北区域，看到乌漆的烟囱、破烂建筑和各种悲凉的景象，流浪汉聚集的瘫坐着乞讨，纸杯里空得倒不出来，垃圾在旁边堆成山，而垃圾后面的街角有几对临时情侣亲热，在不现实的甜蜜里交换抚摸，又被现实无比的警笛驱散，叫骂着分开，匆匆忙忙走向路边的夜总会，脸被蓝紫的霓虹照得发亮，走出霓虹便一无所有，只剩黑暗。

在这片区域，他漫无目的走了几条街，碰见不少不怀好意的人，但他身上什么都没剩，连毒品也用光了，他们不得不收起匕首放他走，对他的处境表示出讥笑的同情。等他终于厌倦了行走，冻的浑身发木，便到了一家还在营业的药房，想要在有灯的地方暖和一会儿，边咳嗦边观察漫不经心的店员，犹豫是否该拿过货架上的止咳糖浆揣到怀里，以抵御毒品耗光后的无限寒意，可惜下决心之前就滑了一跤，摔的很狼狈，一个胡子拉碴的男人正在旁边结账，塑料袋里装了大量的酒精棉和止痛药，临走前塞给他一条付过钱的止咳糖，他跟出去，琢磨该怎么能让他把他带回家，即便这人有传染病，是个通缉犯，或者要掏出他的器官，对他来说也无所谓，反正他活的很该死，没什么更糟的会发生了。

从那以后，六个月翻飞而过，柯蒂斯仍旧好奇自己当初是怎么了，为什么要把这个麻烦的小东西领回公寓。

那天T.J.的样子实在不算好看，头发蓬乱，衣着褶皱，脸上沾着些没擦净的煤灰，像是遭遇了一场活埋，刚刚从坟墓里爬出来，迷茫的睁着诞生石一样的眼睛，老是垂着脑袋舔湿嘴唇，仿佛在逃避一切可见的东西，但在洗完一个热水澡之后，他如同找回了生命，开始热情的开口讲话，展现出讨喜的机灵劲儿，几乎刻意到可疑，但不会惹来厌烦，只让人觉得他不太聪明，有点好玩。柯蒂斯认为他其实还挺漂亮，陪着他坐在沙发上谈了几个钟头，讲得全是无聊又无所谓的东西，最后在沉闷的夜晚理所应当的跟他做爱，一起睡着了，一直睡到第二天中午十点，起床发现放在夹角镜后面的止痛药空了三分之一。

尽管从外表来看毫无威胁，甚至是个幸亏生的不错的小傻瓜，但T.J.从来不叫人省心，总能搞出一些癫狂的乱子来。前两个月里，他跟毒品打得火热，把自己和一切搞得一塌糊涂，要么连续几天极度亢奋，要么长时间盯着一个地方一动不动，仿佛丧失了时间的概念，又在最难预料的一刻突然冲出门去。在这种事发生的最后一次，柯蒂斯跟出去，看着他一摇一晃走在路上，认为他随时会被车子撞倒，再也爬不起来，只得过去牵着他，一路把他牵回公寓，搁进床垫里躺好，就像对待一个刚学会走路的婴儿。

次日，当T.J.醒来，听到的便是柯蒂斯通知性的：“你该清醒了。”他歇斯底里的闹了一大场，不停地哭着叫骂，最后嗓子哑了，没力气了，便去撞门，去撬窗户，给自己身上弄得青一块紫一块。终于把门成功反锁时，柯蒂斯鼻梁给T.J.挠坏了一道，不深不浅，等最疯狂的脱瘾阶段过去才掉痂，留下一道两周消掉的粉白色痕迹。

之后的日子稍微好了一点，T.J.不再吸毒，或者不再自毁式的吸毒，还在第四个月的某一天突然告诉柯蒂斯，他到偏南的街区找了份工作，在一家地中海风格的餐馆里演奏，拿要穿制服的十美元的时薪，并为此十分高兴，时常让柯蒂斯去听他弹琴。柯蒂斯每次都答应，但从没去过，因为城里最面目可憎的警察都在南区，坚信他们北区的人就应该待在北区，像他这样的人一进去就会遭遇一堆盘问，搞不好还要交罚款，哪怕只犯了走在街上的罪。T.J.对此表现得很不高兴，柯蒂斯没跟他解释，他知道在这以前他们生活的很不同，就像知道他们之间的关系不会长，那些问题，他是不会明白的，也不需要明白。

虽然他们从不真正谈起彼此的过去，柯蒂斯还是可以想象到T.J.从前的模样：吃得太好，穿的太暖，一帆风顺过了头，理所应当认为生活无聊又枯燥，自己非走不可，等真正离开，栽了跟头，才发现原本的追求错的离谱：红砖建筑、煤烟、住在垃圾堆里的流浪汉、永冬城市的罪恶荒诞、天色晦暗的黄昏与无处可归的黎明。在这片冻土之上，几乎每个人都悲哀又劳累，挣扎在生活中寻找出路，只有这个年纪不大的异乡人怀揣过多的浪漫幻想，独自徘徊在肮脏混乱的街巷，寻找一针有效的廉价温暖，以修复理应损坏的希望。

“你当初为什么要给我那条止咳糖？”有一次T.J.这样问。柯蒂斯如实回答他，那条糖是为了凑整随手拿的，他用不到，看见他就给了他。T.J.对这个答案很不满意，当晚在卧室用大到难以置信的音量放唱片，把邻居家的狗吵得直咬，柯蒂斯恰好不在，回来的时候房东已经骂骂咧咧敲了半个钟的门，差点把他们赶出去。

这样的事情还有很多，多到他们自己都懒得记，但也有不得不记住的，就像十月最后一个周一，工人举行游行抗议，警察部队出面镇压，两方真枪实弹的打了起来，引发了一场大规模骚乱，城里的商铺全部关门，他们在公寓里待了两天，吃光了全部食物，并在第三天早晨——骚乱停歇的第一天——莫名其妙为“是谁抽了最后一根烟”大吵一架。T.J.气得昏头转向，在客厅里面踱来踱去，歇斯底里的骂着脏话，且非常坚信有报仇的必要，当天下午随便编了一起偷窃事件，用座机给警察局打了电话。柯蒂斯不得不离开自己的公寓，只匆忙拿走了藏在抽屉里的弹夹和手枪，便寄身进了一家条件极差的无名旅馆。他承认这种结果有很大可能是因为他“意外”打了T.J.一巴掌，也承认这样分开一阵后彻底分开或许是最好的结果，但在去旅馆的路上，他还是气坏了，差点半路折回去，再给他另一边颧骨添点颜色。

旅馆距离城郊——他主要的“工作”地点——很近，步行仅仅需要五分钟，但他丝毫不觉得便利，不光是由于没有暖气，空气流通极差，墙皮大规模脱落，每次呼吸都要吸入大量颗粒式灰尘，更是饱受噪音一刻不停的干扰：车辆行驶的鸣笛、房间上下左右的谈话行走、旧木结构的悲鸣以及不知从何而来的巨大砰声。他试着拿童年时期流浪街头的日子与其对比，说服自己这不是自己经历过最坏的情况，不过事实证明，心理因素可以对思想产生不小的影响，最开始的那四天他头痛失眠，要警惕警察随时破门而入，还要分神思考T.J.在无人看管下会做出多糟的事情，所以只觉得这间房简直是斯诺城最狗屎的一角，恨不得它在某一刻突然自燃。

第五天的中午，柯蒂斯正在吃罐装通心粉，听见有人敲门，透过猫眼看见T.J.拎着一个背包站在外面，冻的浑身哆嗦嘶嘶吸气。他们疯狂地大声做爱，让隔壁的人听到天亮，在早晨到前台换大床间，决定继续在一起，于是现在他们两个都住进尘埃飘扬的烂旅馆里，在每个夜晚观看不该存在的盗版影碟，喝啤酒，做爱，然后在高潮后最低落的十几分钟里背对彼此，盯着不顺眼里最顺眼的一件东西琢磨，这座城到底哪里得罪了上帝才被搞得这么惨。

说起这个，T.J.经常唉声叹气的，活像是受了天大的委屈，几乎做作到极点：“我恨死这里了，冬天，冬天，永远是冬天，六个多月了，还是冬天。”

“它叫斯诺（snow），你来的时候就该清楚它是什么样子。”柯蒂斯这样回答，他总是这样回答。

这时候T.J.就会厌烦的咕哝一声，用食指去描柯蒂斯手臂上的那道疤，轻轻沿着粉白色的凸起划来划去，然后开口再度打破沉寂：“你想干点别的吗？”

他们当然会干点别的，但除了再做一次以外，结果很少会好，尤其在柯蒂斯答应T.J.玩什么不正经的问答游戏的时候。T.J.故意找事一样，专挑会让他们吵架的东西问：谁是你的第一次？谁是你最疯狂的一次？谁是你最难忘的一次？而且永远加一句：在遇到我之前。介于他们谁都不适合这个游戏，结果可想而知，T.J.可以变得相当幼稚，他也没成熟到哪儿去，有几个晚上，他们就这么一直赌气不说话，看对方一眼便抿着嘴转过头去，到天色微亮才面对面坐到一起，从充作烟灰缸的铝制圆盒里捡较长的烟蒂抽，有一搭没一搭的聊早餐吃什么。

“我恨罐装食品，我们什么时候能回公寓?”

“要不是你打了那通电话，我们现在根本不用离开。”

“我后悔报警了，下回我不如捅你一刀。”

“别傻了，你连死猫都害怕。”

大约是在九月份的时候，一只白猫在他们楼底下被车碾死，尸体就像其余的垃圾一样，冻在路边无人清理。T.J.有好几天不敢下楼，柯蒂斯经不过他软磨硬泡，借了把铁锹把它的大部分敲下来弄走。有一些剩余的东西锵不掉，粉红色的小内脏像是瓷釉，结结实实凝在开裂的路面上，T.J.每次见到都要颤抖一下，抚着胸口深呼吸，就像一个离死亡很远的小孩子似的。他的胡言乱语也跟个小孩子似的，听上去就像是记在某页童话里的错乱词句：雪花是天使碎掉的羽毛吗？银河是上帝碰撒的牛奶吗？我们最后都会去天堂吗？要是不知道他吸毒成瘾，柯蒂斯会觉得他可爱，但已经知道了，便偶尔只想他是个发疯的小白痴，应该被关进精神病院，或者疗养所，跟他待在一起迟早要出事。可现在他们依旧凑合的待在一起，从公寓到旅馆，谁也没离谁而去，谁也没把谁弄死，不得不悲哀的意识到半年只是个开始，以后还有更长的时间要共同煎熬。

“也许我会的，杀了你，等你把我惹急了，我就趁你睡着以后开枪打死你再自杀。”

在某一天夜里，T.J.突然如此说道，柯蒂斯告诉他记得打开保险，然后在他身边躺下睡熟了。

02.  
圣路易斯的暖风自西向东而来，使得农舍里的沉寂凝结成气流，迅速蒸干了渗进稻草间的污血。他闻见伤口的腐烂，于是掀开沉重的眼皮，把余光瞟向身侧，模糊瞥见那只羔羊仍蜷在他臂下，头颅微微低垂，舔舐着他指尖的赤黑，湿润又缓慢，一个宁静平和的美梦。

但你知道你总是要醒的，对吧？

街上警笛大作，柯蒂斯骤然惊醒，率先看见映在天花板上的红蓝。他没有放松紧绷的神经，也没有立刻看向T.J.的那一侧，而是盯着悬在天花板上的灯泡，凝神观察来自外界的光线如何在玻璃上转换颜色。

他在等，等待迷茫与恐惧褪去，好确定自己是否真正醒来，继而弄清外面的警车是否为他而来。于是在这难以辨别是分钟还是秒钟的片刻里，他极力放松自己，让心跳逐渐减慢，四肢恢复知觉，大脑重新运转，当他足够清楚已经回到现实之后，警笛也远去了，房间慢慢安静下来，变回了原本的漆黑。

没有圣路易斯，没有农舍，没有热流，廉价旅馆的房间又冰又冷，他的胳膊被一个磨牙的男孩压得发麻，脑袋给枕下的短管手枪硌得钝痛，肺里满是空气中溢出的二手烟，听见血管在眼球后面砰砰直跳。

出于厌烦这处处不顺，柯蒂斯骂了一句脏话，想要把枪拿出来，换个不碍事的位置放。或许是抽手的动作太猛，T.J.的身体往一旁歪去，头一下子落空，使他稍微的醒了一点，囫囵的从喉咙里咕哝：“怎么了？又怎么了？”

柯蒂斯不回答，感到愤怒又泄气，但没有再动那只手。T.J.重新依偎过来，把身体缩得更小，用两只发凉的脚骑着他的腿，脸迷迷糊糊的蹭着他，朝他的脖子热乎乎哈气，过了一会儿便沉沉睡去。

呼吸声平稳下来，柯蒂斯清空肺里的氧气又吸入，就这样重复几次，希望能尽快入睡，却只是激起难眠与困倦的缠斗，瞧见T.J.睡得很香，更是心里烦的厉害，使劲儿去搂他的肩膀，把他拽得离自己更近，决定把他弄醒一起找事做，但看见他睡得实在太好，所以最后只是亲了亲他的额头。

香波浅浅的甜味聚集在鼻端，使柯蒂斯慢慢地平静下来，顺畅的闭上双眼进入浅眠，并在彻底入睡前无缘故的想起睡前那部黑白电影。

电影讲了什么，他根本没心思看，只记得主角有一张枯燥乏味的面孔，以及T.J.非要把那张碟塞进播放器时说的话：你怎么可以没看过这个？你必须得看看这个！T.J.最近总是这样，迷瞪的睁大眼睛，对任何事大惊小怪，兴致勃勃，柯蒂斯怀疑他在吸食兴奋剂，但不好说，毕竟把能翻的地方都翻了一遍也没找到什么，只照眼前的情况来看，隐约有种古怪的预感，觉得他在瞒着什么。

T.J.确实有个秘密，且已经藏了很久，原本还不当件大事看，但随着时间的推移，他在柯蒂斯身上发现了很多危险的东西，便越发明白问题的严重，所以开始在见面的日期临近时坐立难安，需要强迫自己转移注意力才能好一些。

关于柯蒂斯，他对很多事闭口不谈，脸上少有明显的情绪，说起话老是带着股窒闷的狠劲儿，给人一种不得不按他说的去干，且什么都不能问的感觉，T.J.认识他半年多了，还是摸不透他，觉得认识他，又不认识他，只清楚城里许多骇人听闻的事都有他一份。

T.J.记得，在他们刚同居的时候，柯蒂斯把他带到酒馆介绍给朋友，他跟还没合不来那伙人围坐在一起，听着他们海阔天空的闲聊，期间柯蒂斯突然起身出去了一趟，回来后的指骨沾着血。他有点吓到了，问他怎么回事，他只敷衍的回答：有人在外面摔倒了。当他们离开酒馆时，门口的雪地上凝着一滩浓重的赤红，一个粗壮的男人正倒在旁边，咧着缺牙的嘴巴嘶嘶喘气。

在当时，这没有让他反感柯蒂斯的生活方式，即便在他从前认识的人里，有不少会在这一刻决定收拾行李连夜逃跑，他也选择了留下，甚至觉得刺激。这或许是他未曾在真正意义上亲眼见到柯蒂斯伤害他人的缘故，那些从醉汉口中得知的犯罪行为总是富有诗意，像是来自北部荒野最自由的一页，而他拥有这场野蛮行动中唯一的温柔。

不过，头两个星期过去，幻想逐渐开始分崩瓦解。他们不可避免的吵了几架，柯蒂斯坏脾气的时候可以相当混蛋，T.J.的头脑发昏起来也差劲到要命，每当他的行动受阻，或者毒品被搜走，又或者遭遇一通数落，他就会变成一个三俗电视节目里喜爱惹是生非的小姑娘，说话尖酸刻薄，处处挑刺，诅咒能够诅咒的一切，以及那句不变的：我真盼着你被警察逮捕。但这样的冲突很少脱离言语层面，T.J.不太敢跟柯蒂斯动手，他宁可摔自己喜欢的东西出气。这些日子足够他们彼此熟悉到不再隐藏本性，等自找来第一块淤青，T.J.无比的明白：如果他主动去跟柯蒂斯动手，柯蒂斯就会在下一秒打回来。

秘密是难以长久的寄生，像不合适的器官，无法长久留在体内。虽然十分隐蔽，但尚未到来的后果常常让T.J.心慌害怕，他忍不住试探了柯蒂斯两三次，只得到一些难以揣测的反问：为什么？你有事瞒着我吗？这时候T.J.就有点想要逃了，他看不透柯蒂斯的意思，那双海面一样的蓝眼睛冷起来，几乎要让人结冰。

事实上，柯蒂斯并不知道什么，可经过T.J.那几次古怪的心虚后，像他这样对万事持怀疑态度的人不可能不起疑。当然，他不能认为T.J.有背着他乱搞的机会。在到旅馆以后，T.J.便辞掉了工作，平时只待在房间里，房间也没有别人进出的痕迹，外面则更不可能，他知道这片区里每一个下三滥的活动地点，他那些对他们这段关系抱有极度意见的朋友分布在任何位置，如果T.J.跟谁过度亲密，他不会什么都不知道。

关于如何T.J.到底隐瞒了什么，这成为了柯蒂斯思考近一周的问题，他不想把事情闹得难堪，特别是没有证据的情况下，草率的一击也许会打回自己脸上，所以他在逼问与继续观察间选择了后者，这更加合乎情理，毕竟他们要是对彼此的每一件事刨根问题，早就要在第一个月互相憎恨的分道扬镳，而如今最糟的不过是短时间内回不去公寓。

况且以T.J.的头脑，根本没法把事藏得滴水不漏，他不信他会在这种地方意外的聪明。尽管随着严冬临近，T.J.开始频繁的显露出那副暗自慌张，时常嚷嚷着他们应该去别处躲避冬天，并充分利用了那些无所事事的时间，做出了许多经不起推敲的计划——明天我们这样，明天我们那样——但他们还是停在原处，继续着缺少信任的共处，等待寒冬一天天到来。

不合时宜的，柯蒂斯喜欢T.J.说“明天”时的样子：嘴唇微微张开，用舌尖抵住上齿根，如同甜睡中的呓语，让音节轻轻弹出。在他口中，“明天”是个巨大的词汇，代表着一切优于现实的希冀，装得下任何没法在“今天”干的事，或许是纯粹的幸福含义，又是上帝的又一个骗局，专门为犹豫不决的人们设下，戏弄他们在一个个“明天”里耗光。

当柯蒂斯被念叨的烦了，就这样浇一泼冷水过去，但T.J.从来只是自顾自的乐，一边把连环漫画翻得噼里啪啦响，一边朝喝空的啤酒罐里弹烟灰。

其实他们谁都清楚，明天只会差不多的阴郁无趣，他们要在沉闷的早晨醒来，反复商量一些倒霉日子里的细枝末节，盼着把这讨厌的一天成功熬过去，快点进入下一个所谓的明天，明天也同样糟糕。

“谁在乎？明天再说吧。”

半梦半醒间的男孩如此低喃，等到了明天，再把这句话念一遍。听上去真好。柯蒂斯跟他长时间紧紧抱着，听他那个好到出奇的“明天”，偶尔觉得他漂亮的像个天使，偶尔觉得他是个不切实际的疯子，偶尔在一个当下，还会突然产生一种怪诞的情感，希望他就这么一直躺在他怀里，当个甜蜜到叫人吃不消的小家伙，轻轻哼调子，胡编乱造出一首歌，然后眼睛亮亮的讲琴谱，讲天堂，讲别处的春天和楼下那只讨人厌的杂毛狗。

03.

冬季多骤雪，气温一降又降，冰住了这个星期五的夜晚。旅馆里，房间来了访客，门板被敲得非常震耳，柯蒂斯握着包有枪管的报纸去开门，T.J.趴在床上，差不多能猜到是谁，无动于衷的继续看杂志。

埃德加是个年纪不大的小伙子，说话快，走路快，老是在着急，干什么都往前赶，如同身后有便衣举着警棍在追，一慢下来就要挨打，就连敲门都要充分展现这个特质：不是两下，不是三下，而是敲到那该死的木板敞开为止。在熟悉他的周围人看来，他给人的印象就仿佛某个不服管教的远房表亲，做事横冲直撞的，打起架来敢拿啤酒瓶砸警察，直到在管教所待了两个月才稳当一点，做事冲动少了，用脑多了。

他好像一路小跑从市中心到城郊，累得喘粗气，脖子汗津津的，进门跟柯蒂斯打了声招呼，并看了眼T.J.冷淡的侧脸，然后直走到沙发的位置坐下。

“我先歇一会儿，妈的，这地方真不好找，我溜了好几圈才看见路标。”他拉开棉衣的拉链嘟囔，虽是第一次来，但跟回自己家似的，伸开一只脚跷到矮桌上。

柯蒂斯点点头坐在床尾，随手把枪搁在T.J.的后腰，而T.J.这时的心情不太好，嫌烦的腾出一只手去拿，朝枕头的方向扔过去。柯蒂斯抱着膀瞟了他一眼，没说话。

埃德加假装没看见，依旧就那份管教所指派的工作发牢骚，说来说去也就是重复一个主题：如果能的话我明天就操他妈的撂挑子不干。他这几天正在火车站里干累死人的杂活儿，工资只够香烟钱，棉衣里面还穿着一套工作服，污渍遍布的布料看不出颜色，散发着机油使人头晕的刺鼻味道。

T.J.大声把杂志翻来翻去，找到不顺眼的几页去撕。早些时候，T.J.跟埃德加这帮人的关系还算不错，甚至认为这群没骑过马的家伙也许是真正的牛仔，而在一连串附带违禁药品的尴尬事件以后，他们把他想得很坏很糟糕，认为这个吸毒成瘾的男孩要毁掉斯诺城最有前途的罪犯，介于他外地人的身份与外地传来的轰动新闻，给他起了不少类似“小野洋子”的外号。T.J.自然不会不知道，他觉得很可笑，并在一次用啤酒送服宁比片之后，像祝酒一样站到酒馆的吧台上，说他们早先连约翰·列侬是谁都不知道，总以为自己有英雄情怀，其实多数只是未经教化的小流氓，为了两三张纸票追着人满街跑。那次的结果很难看，除了他以外谁都沉着脸不说话，莱蒙的酒馆从没这么安静过，柯蒂斯得把他抱下来，还要一直捂着他的嘴，避免他得罪更多的人。

总的来说，从那以后，T.J.跟埃德加他们互看生厌，干脆不看，当对方不存在。但相比于那些背地里的不满，T.J.的情绪表达要更不加掩饰，这时埃德加说起柯蒂斯交代去运输站打听的消息，两人用一种隐晦的方式计划着什么，他听得心里越来越不痛快，觉得他们在防备着他，于是把纸页撕得滋啦滋啦，全当泄愤。柯蒂斯因此又往他那边看了一回，伸手捏了捏他的手腕，提醒他安静点，但他还是不以为然的脸色，非要跟他对着干。

T.J.这幅模样很常见，小时候，每当他被罚不能再吃糖，他就会抿着嘴，无论谁来哄都不说话。当然，对于一个五六岁的孩子来说，那样或许算得上惹人爱，不过现在他长大了一些，赌气的作态看着有点故作清高，又没有找一个温和的老好人，冷起脸来有时会让柯蒂斯火冒三丈。显然现在就是“有时”，T.J.反复把纸折叠以撕成小片，斑斓的碎屑一直撒到地上，柯蒂斯已经皱着眉盯了他很久。

埃德加滔滔不绝，由于紧张，来的时候他已经在心底把话排练过一遍，这时候说得格外顺畅：“既然老洛克只说会来车，没说几点，所以我隔天下班换了身干净衣服，又去了趟运输站，搞定办公室里那个小妞，趁着她去锁门翻了下记录表，里面特意用红笔标着，今天晚上十一点半的时候会从堪萨斯来一辆运烟车，走那条直通运输站的路，对，就是没有巡点的那条，跟上回那辆运虾的一样。”

这可以是一个十足的好消息，他们在上个月劫了一辆运虾车，很快把货销了出去，每个人分到一笔不小的数目，解决了不少燃眉之急，而烟草则是更受欢迎的商品，要是不出岔子，一回便足够他们歇到感恩节前夕。关于这点，柯蒂斯应该感到高兴，但他被T.J.搞得心情很差，只是在埃德加说完后敷衍的嗯了两声，让他等一下，然后握住T.J.的胳膊，有点强硬的让他跟他走到洗手间里，捏着他的肩膀压低嗓音问：“你是不是表现得有点差劲了？”

洗手间是个很窄的空间，他们面对面站着，一面是洗脸台，一面是墙，几乎紧紧贴在一起。这样的距离太过压迫，T.J.不得不往水龙头上靠，他用力把柯蒂斯的手挥开，臂肘刮掉了立在旁边的洗发水，紫色的塑料瓶砸到地上，发出又空又扫兴的响声。

柯蒂斯这回有点真生气了，他再次抬手捏住T.J.的下巴，强迫他的目光看向自己，“你到底是什么毛病？”

T.J.这回来劲儿了，他开口的音调很高，刚说出个“你”，又记起埃德加在外面，不想让他听笑话，就骂的像自言自语一样小声，“去你妈的，你想跟他们去干什么？进监狱吗？”

“你为什么搞得好像跟什么都没关系一样？我把食物放上桌，你没有吃吗？”柯蒂斯立刻道。  
T.J.握着他的手腕，挣了两下没挣开，“如果你清楚我跟你有关系，那就不要什么都瞒着我——”

“现在我必须把所有事都告诉你了？”柯蒂斯有点气笑，“下回是不是就要让我带你一起去了？郊游是吗？”

“随便你，你个白痴，被抓了不要给我打电话要保释金。”T.J.眼眶泛红，他讨厌自己一吵架就想哭。

“你变脸可真快，我上次带钱回来你可不是这幅样子，”柯蒂斯把字咬得很清晰，低头凑近T.J.耳廓，“我还没怎么碰你，你就湿透了。”

他的呼吸很热，说的有点夸张，T.J.被烫得颤了一下，他推着他的胸膛偏过脸躲，鼻腔发酸发涩，嘴上还是不肯服输：“所以你说了这么多该死的废话都是关于钱了？”

“嗯，你说的对，宝贝，现在是钱的事儿了，我管着你的吃穿，由着你的性子胡闹，你有多久没工作了？你什么时候能做点好事，自己出去赚钱？”

柯蒂斯握着他的手腕，拇指按进他的掌心，重重摩挲两下便放开，侧身出了洗手间，T.J.在他身后愣了几秒，终于憋不住大声骂了出来。

“操你的，柯蒂斯，操你的！”

柯蒂斯的回应则是摔上了门，木板撞击的余响回荡了一会儿，T.J.知道埃德加肯定听见他们吵架了，他转身扶住洗手台深呼吸，余光看见塑料瓶没盖盖子，浅绿色洗发水流到了地板上，堆成小小的一滩。他微微弯一下腰伸手，但很快直起身子，没有去捡，对着镜子捋了捋头发，拧开水龙头准备冷静一下。

冷水扑到脸上，有一个瞬间，就像是在某个华府的夏日跳进泳池。T.J.想到家，想到最近的那通电话，想到过去的一切，突然又什么都不想了，只是单纯的洗脸，最后拧上水龙头，撕下一截卫生纸擦干皮肤。他的目光又碰到那个瓶子，这回他蹲下身，用纸去蹭地上黏糊糊的洗发水。

不能指望旅馆的墙能够充分隔音，T.J.听到柯蒂斯跟埃德加商量着带几个人，几点集合，纸在他手里潮乎乎的湿成一团，感觉很恶心，他把它扔进马桶冲水，旋即放下塑料盖坐到上面，一边想那个约在明天的见面，一边用指甲揩着自己牛仔裤上的小洞，等待外面安静下来。

当T.J.走出来的时候，埃德加已经走了，柯蒂斯正在沙发上抽烟。T.J.倚在门框上静静看他，也不知道为什么，想到应该是电视剧里的桥段——穿黑西装男人坐在赌桌旁，帽檐压得遮住眉骨，牌很差但不吭声，但已经准备拔枪开战。他不再生气了，他能看出他也是，只是很郁闷，跟他一样意识到这架吵得多荒唐。

“今晚你要回来吗？”T.J.走过去轻声问。他在柯蒂斯旁边坐下，脑袋靠着他的肩膀，拿过他抽了一半的烟卷抖掉烟灰衔住。

柯蒂斯摇摇头没说话。他们在无言的氛围里待了一会儿，风雪把窗户吹得轰隆响，整栋旅馆却罕见的悄无声息，T.J.把两条腿抬上沙发，好抱住自己的膝盖，直到他把那根烟抽到底扔掉，柯蒂斯才有点说话的意思。他抬起手臂搂住他，让他整个人窝进他怀里，旋即贴着他的发旋深深地叹了口气。

“我们没事了，对吗？”

T.J.垂着眼点了点头，他抬起手摸到柯蒂斯的嘴唇，指腹轻轻擦着那些胡茬。

“陪我睡着再走吧。”

“嗯。”

04.

楼梯看上去有点陡，又很平缓，T.J.坐在上面，他盯着墙上挂的那张照片看，美国最幸福的一家正朝他微笑，玛格丽特慢慢走到他身旁，一边柔声跟他说话，一边抚摸他的头发。

“你还在使用可卡因吗？”

“C太费钱，换成别的了。”

“北方跟你想的一样吗？”

“不太像，空气好差，我不喜欢这里，这里也不喜欢我。”

“好吧，你有练习新曲子吗？”

“没有，我这段时间没有工作，前一阵的吗啡总让我的手指发木，不听使唤。”

“希望你早点好起来...新恋情怎么样？”

“很狼狈，但很有趣。”

“但你知道不会有好结果的，对吧？”

楼下有道格拉斯的呼喊声：谁看到我的蓝格子领带了？紧跟着是妈妈的回答：你为什么不去洗衣房找找？T.J.差不多已经肯定自己在做梦了，于是转过头问那道看不清脸的影子：“玛格丽特，我是不是走掉更好？”

她几乎嘲讽的微笑着，“你为什么还跟肖恩·克里夫搅在一起？”

T.J.突然开始讨厌这个梦了，他站起来往楼上跑，她跟上来拉住他，不停地说：小心点，你会踩空摔倒的！他抽出自己的手，大声叫她别管。

灯关上了，旅馆的房间里黑漆漆一片，仿佛迎来了夜晚中的夜晚，只听见表针交错往前走，却难以察觉时间的流逝。柯蒂斯静静地坐在床边，他俯着身贴近T.J.的嘴唇，正在屏息听他说梦话，那道声音断断续续的，时高时低，很难凑成一整个句子，像是两盒不同的拼图倒在一起，还要拼成一幅合理的完整图案。他又听了一会儿，用手指摩挲着他在睡梦中微蹙的眉心，让那个结略微舒展开一些，随后匆匆起身离开了房间。

对穷困的居民来说，斯诺是个倒霉的鬼地方，于上帝而言，斯诺是个不受宠的幼子，当上政客的投机商人则有另一番说法，但大家一致同意，它是长在间隙的疯狂世界，一端是中产阶级的广阔平原，另一端是荒诞的美国尽头，离天堂太远，离冬天太近，总有心事重重的士兵和歹徒在内徘徊，少有春天肯来。

荒凉的城郊黑得看不清，一些流浪汉聚集在远处的桥洞，隐约望得见用来取暖的火光，埃德加伸长脖子朝那边看，确定他们还在忙着喝那两瓶威士忌，没人往这边来，便把图钉撒在路面上，然后跑到一边蹲下，等着那辆卡车碾上去。另一边，柯蒂斯带了两个人埋伏，他少有的失误一次，把枪忘在了枕头下面，想起来的时候已经到了城郊，来不及折回去拿。这不是一个致命的问题，就算手边没有枪，也有刀子跟铁棍，而且司机基本不会拼命去保护别人的财产，他们知道办公室里的老板大多买了保险，如果收获空货箱，只会自认倒霉，找到保险公司索要赔款。

他知道这点，却很焦躁，心里老有种不好的感觉。恰好在这时，也不知道为什么，埃德加跟安德森小声争执起来，连着吵了好几句，被同伴连着嘘了四五声才停下，让路面变回原本的安静。

不像埃德加一样年轻又有点冒失，安德森是个神神叨叨的中年人，眼神里带着点狂热的呆滞，要么面无表情，要么咧着嘴笑，给人一种兴奋剂成瘾者的感觉。不过事实与这相差很大，他不吸毒也不鬼混，甚至不怎么喝酒，在正经事上相当可靠，除了干活儿以外，只能在他老婆孩子旁边找到他。以前有人说碰见他带着一家出去吃饭，他表现得跟在他们周围的时候完全是两个人，正常到让人以为活见鬼。

柯蒂斯想过去看看，问问那两个家伙到底怎么回事，膝盖刚刚直起一点，就瞟见车灯的光从拐弯处照过来，于是打消念头，重新蹲下等待。

深红色的卡车快速行驶着，驾驶员像是没有什么经验，还疲劳驾驶的样子，没有发现路上的图钉，直挺挺的猛冲了过来，轮胎一下就被扎爆了，伴随着一个急刹车，发出刺耳的摩擦音。

劫犯们像前两次一样压低身体，观察着下车检查轮胎的司机。司机是个身形臃肿的男人，头上戴着顶鸭舌帽，他一晃一晃的下了车，朝轮胎上踢了两三脚，风雪的萧瑟使他的脏话听起来变了调，如同鬼魂凄惨的的哭嚎。

当他在车头前俯身时，行动开始了，柯蒂斯无声息的快步过去，屈起手肘，重重地砸在他的后脑上。这一向管用，受袭者发出痛呼，不灵巧的想要转身，头部遭到击打的眩晕使他无法立即明白发生了什么，等他反应过来，只看见自己的帽子滚到眼前，四肢已经被两三个人一齐按在了地上。

柯蒂斯站在敞开的车门前，他指挥埃德加和安德森带人开始撬锁，自己进入卡车前座翻找起来。车内有一股胶皮烧焦的气味，非常刺鼻，副驾驶上搁着一个烟灰缸，上面还搭着没抽完的卷烟，在座位和车底的缝隙露出一点东西，柯蒂斯握住木柄把它抽出来，是一把斧头，斧刃上还挂着一些木屑，估计是做完木工活儿留下的，不足为奇，他就这样拿着它打开抽屉，在里面继续翻找，希望搜出一些值钱的东西。

为了不引起警觉，用来运输赃物的货车停在很远的位置，等铁锁被铁片打开，埃德加便朝轿车的方向跑去，准备把它开过来载货，安德森则跳进货箱里面，带头将一个个纸箱向下传递。货箱里意外的空，只有差不多三分之一是装着东西的，很快被负责搬运的那个人腾到了地上，另外的几个人在看管倒霉的司机，有点无聊的嘲弄起他的身形和外貌，你一句我一句，说得司机的脸涨成猪肝色。

他们不是头一回干这种勾当，理应不任何人清楚该怎样掏空一辆卡车，并且心里非常清楚，行动很少涉及真正的暴力，因此总有那么一两个人会松懈神经，不在注意趴在地上的司机，开始干别的。放在平时，这不会对行动造成影响，只是今晚不包括在平时之内，司机暗暗观察着他们，压在身底下的手伸向了腰间，并在一个气氛稍显轻松的时刻，掏出手枪连贯的扣动起扳机。

枪声卷着寒风打进人群之间，由于距离和视线受阻，子弹没有击中任何人，可情形还是在这一刻变得混乱，人们大多慌乱起来，四处逃窜，使得事情的走向难以控制，不过手枪装不下太多子弹，枪声很快便停下来。柯蒂斯在这时做出应对，肢体的动作总比动脑快，作为手边最近的利器，斧头被毫不犹豫的扔了过去，重重甩向了那名司机的脑袋。

光亮的斧刃直直砍进颅骨，裂出一声清脆的鸣响，司机不动了，他持枪的手软了下去，臃肿的面目被一切为二，他抽搐着，没有立即倒下，而是慢慢跪了下来，最后才像一袋红薯一样砸在地上。

马路再度没了声音，死寂成片，就这样过了好久，直到有人找回呼吸，扔开纸箱咒骂。埃德加这时已经把车开到了地方，他早听到声音，没等下车就抬高嗓门问有没有人受伤，并在得到否定回复后松了口气，两步过去，骂骂咧咧朝咽气了的男人吐口水，“真他妈是我见过脑袋最硬的蠢货。”

安德森的衣袖被子弹划破一块，露出白里泛黄的棉花来，他也没当回事，招呼人继续把箱子往下搬，嘴里不知道在叨咕什么，声音只有他自己能听到。

他们这群人大多早早的上街讨生活，其中年岁的最小的也长到了十九，这些年里免不得见过或制造过几个死人，相比于自己的命，一两条陌生的命实在算不了什么，小小的僵硬以后，很快便缓过神来，继续干活。毕竟这座城永远在死人，如果非要把每个躺过死人的位置用粉笔圈出来，那还不如直接圈在地图上。

柯蒂斯走下车，他把面朝下的司机踢翻过来，弯腰拎出了砍进去的斧子。那双被裂口隔开的眼睛仍欲裂大睁，这时裂口失去堵塞，就像酒瓶塞砰开，涌出一滩红白的液体来，使得空气发腥，像是宰杀厂的处理间。

“我们怎么办？”埃德加问，有点叹气的意思。

“搬空货，剩下的一把火烧干净。”柯蒂斯说。

马路正中很快燃起一团火，火又在他们把车开远后，演变为了震耳的小型爆炸，滚滚浓烟映在后视镜里，烘着那片枯枝的树林，像是世纪末的毁灭景象。柯蒂斯突然想知道，T.J.是不是被吵醒了，正慌张的扒着窗户朝外看，这个念头在他脑中一闪而过，他瞟了一眼立在车门的斧头，旋即抬头继续把车往前开，看到旅馆的霓虹招牌在夜里闪闪发亮，没有理由的安不下心。

后排，埃德加伸手摸衣兜找烟抽，只摸到空盒子，于是转身够到后备箱那边的纸箱，掏出别在腰间的小刀把胶带划开，背着光把看不清的东西往出掏，可很快便僵住了，没等反映过情况开口说话，便被又一阵的爆炸震得耳朵轰鸣，恰好正是车子转弯，他一晃，手里那个满当当密封袋就这样掉到车座底下，洒出白至惨淡的粉末来。

05.

城市北部永远是残败暗淡的色调，而偏南的区域则是温暖的浅咖，街景整洁，氛围和煦，雾气和煤烟少了很多，盖不住大城市特有的虚伪气息。T.J.透过轿车的挡风玻璃往外望，错觉应该是身处芝加哥或旧金山，看到几个脸色红润的孩子在路边喝汽水。

“你还好吗？”

听见声音，T.J.回过神，他把目光投向身侧，肖恩正拿温情的眼神打量着他，就像一个性子和顺的农夫关爱动物，让T.J.觉得自己不得不回答“我没事”，不然显得不知好歹似的，虽然他昨晚害怕的没睡好觉，早晨接到电话才放下心，现在又累又虚弱，仿佛在床上躺了两年的病患，刚刚违背医嘱不容易的爬起来。

关于肖恩·克里夫，T.J.什么都说不出来，他们纠缠两年的结果让所有人的疲惫不堪，算得上是华府生意场上近年来最大的丑闻，也不知道现在还有没有人在提。T.J.还记得在医院里的那一周，道格拉斯——他的同胞兄弟——气得要疯了，不停地在病房里踱来踱去，说后悔当初没早点注意到什么，以后碰面都不会让他们碰到。T.J.觉得，如果道格拉斯知道他这时在做什么，估计又要气得不轻，摆出那副恨铁不成钢的样子，自言自语的嚷嚷什么：那个狗杂种最好离我的兄弟远一点。他突然发现自己好想他。

“前几天的商会活动上，我见到伊莱恩了，”肖恩说，手指点着方向盘，语速很慢，“她不是很愿意跟我说话，但还是问我有没有关于你的消息。”

T.J.垂着眼点点头。他感到车里很闷，想把车窗摇开，却没有动。

“放心，我没告诉她，”肖恩轻轻微笑了一下，说的像是这对他意义非凡一样，“但我希望你能答应我，这回我把钱给你，你就考虑一下回家。”

“我会回家的，我会的。”T.J.跟先前的几次一样低低答应着，自己也明白这句话说了太多遍，“过一阵，过一阵再说。”

“别这样，T.J.，你的家人一直在找你，你不能就这么让他们担心。”

“我有打电话回去。”T.J.咬着指甲说，声音被抵在上唇上食指模糊的很难听清。这确实是真的，他偶尔会打给道格拉斯，让他的家人知道他还活着，而不是死在了某条水沟里。

肖恩沉默了一阵，再度开口的声音有些急躁了，“至少不要继续留在这种地方，这里不适合你。”

他对此似乎很认真，板起一张脸，像教师上课一样的讲着，这个不适合，那个不适合，T.J.觉得有点好笑，以前的时候，他就爱指出什么不适合他，到现在也一样。

“我不确定我离开这儿还能去哪儿。”T.J.趁着他停下来的时候说道。

“纽约，加州，除了这里，哪儿不能去？”肖恩有点不耐烦的说，表情阴沉着，“你知道这里的犯罪率有多高吗？”

T.J.的头很晕，他想要结束这个话题了，于是叫了肖恩的名字，道：“你知道我是什么人，就算离开这里去别处，我也会过一样的日子，既然去哪里都没差，还不如就待在这儿。”

“那为什么不回家？”肖恩讥笑道。

T.J.发现自己指甲旁边的死皮咬破一块，他尝到血的味道，就像糊了糖浆的铁锈；他抿了抿嘴唇，闭着眼睛说：“因为我不想。”

肖恩深吸一口气，口吻重新回到平稳，说出的话却透着蛮横，“我担心你，每次出差到这里来，我都能看到你的状况在变差，你看过你自己没有？你的样子跟住在街上挨冻似的，你为什么就不肯承认自己过得不好，然后让我带你回华盛顿？”

T.J.直视前方，看到远处有个打扮很花哨的女人正在训斥孩子；他好久没说话，他也是，就这么沉默的坐在一辆车里，好像身在被手刹分隔的两个独立空间里，谁也看不到谁。

过了好久，肖恩用拳头猛砸了一下方向盘，T.J.的肩膀下意识的颤抖，好不容易克制住没有跳车而出。

“我真是受够你这样了，你以为你是谁？什么大牌明星吗？心情一不好我们就得乖乖等？我认为这整个离家出走就跟你去年闹出的乱子一样，非要所有人都来关注你一个，莫名其妙，幼稚的不得了。”

T.J.有点害怕了，虽然这样的情形之前也发生过，但他还是很想走掉，所以去碰车门要把它打开。肖恩伸手拉住他的胳膊，使他重新坐回副驾驶。

“听着，”肖恩说，“我只说一遍，明明白白的告诉你一遍：除了我以外没有人会这么爱你了。你自己想想看，还有谁会两周来一次这种鬼地方，只为了把你需要的东西带给你？你就像个小孩，T.J.，你怕跟我一起走，你怕承认只有我会爱你，你什么时候能长大一点，别再逃避来逃避去的？”

T.J.不作声，他盯着攥在小臂上的那只手。

肖恩是个身材挺拔的男人，定期健身，经常参加一些马拉松募捐之类的慈善活动，那只戴着婚戒的手力气不小，变成耳光打过来的时候就像一张铁板，让人眼前发黑搞不清状况。T.J.的呼吸变得紧张，视线再度投向玻璃外；有个穿着文雅的中年人正牵着一只白猫，猫不开心的用爪子扒着项圈，脖子被链子紧紧锁着。

似乎是意识到了情绪的失控，肖恩逐渐松开了手，压抑着去摸自己的眉骨，“抱歉，最近家里事很多，我的心情不太好，不应该对你这样的。”

T.J.习惯了他的这种道歉，也知道他其实并不抱歉，但没有说什么，只是点点头，没有再动，就像从前一样。就这么过了一会儿，他依旧感觉很闷，可能是感冒了，太阳穴阵阵胀痛，所以问肖恩有没有可卡因，想在回去前精神一下，他说没有，但还是从羊毛大衣里掏出银烟盒，抽出一支大麻烟卷点燃。他们传递抽完这根，应该是好货，可谁都没感觉。

“时间差不多了，我应该走了。”T.J.说，说完又懊恼，看到肖恩听出了他是什么意思。

肖恩没有伸手去拿钱夹，而是说：“先让我送你回去吧，我想看看你住在哪儿，免得总觉得你没地方住。”

T.J.不想让他知道自己住在哪儿，那会很麻烦，不过没有精力说服他打消这个念头，只道：“你不想到那边去的，就像你说的，治安很差，你开这种酒店车过去不好，被抢了还要赔钱。”

肖恩点点头，面色很犹豫；T.J.以为他要放弃了，他又坚持起来：“那我把车停在这里陪你走回去。”

T.J.不推脱了，他知道推脱没什么用，打算带肖恩绕最乱的那条路，这样他看到那边的情景，估计自己就要找借口往回走。

越往北走空气越差，破烂的建筑也就越多，放眼看去好像一片扭曲的仙境，又像是那辆被大麻烟熏过的轿车，在一堵满是涂鸦的断墙下面，有两个衣衫褴褛的小青年蹲在一起，津津有味的朝啤酒罐扔小石头，时不时传出一阵公鸡嗓的狂笑，叫人好奇那些脸色红润的孩子都去哪儿了。

每隔一会儿，肖恩便开口说点什么，只为了打破沉闷，T.J.便也敷衍的回答，偶尔用余光瞄向他，看他是否有了转头回去的意思。他们两人的距离不近也不远，呼吸着煤烟很重的冷风，用达不成一致的步伐把雪地踩得嘎吱响，被踢起来的雪溅到鞋里，堆在裤腿与袜筒上方，一进门准要潮乎乎的化掉。

偶尔有流浪汉经过，或者蹒跚的老人，他们用不怀好意的目光看过来，让肖恩显露出一些不自在，皱着眉把手揣到了衣兜里，等拐过第六个转角，突然有一个灰扑扑的小孩跑过来，仰着头伸出手，一声不吭，就这么瞪大一双眼睛看人。

“他在管你要零钱。”T.J.解释道，看着肖恩不情愿的掏出两枚美分给他。

小孩朝他们露出甜蜜的笑，转身跑回街对面，站到路灯下面等下一个人。T.J.看着他，突然想到柯蒂斯，很想看到这座城二十多年前的样子，那时柯蒂斯也是个孩子，可能也会在这样阴郁的日子里，在这样雾气蒙蒙的正午无处可归的徘徊。

“你认识那个小孩吗？”肖恩突然问。

T.J.愣住一下，旋即摇摇头。

“我还以为你认识他，不然也不会一直朝他笑。”肖恩哈着白气说，重新把手插回兜里。  
街边的一家店铺是玻璃门，上面贴着几张女郎画报，隐约映出人的影子，T.J.望过去，发现自己确实是笑着的，这时看到才不笑了。

“我快到了，你应该回去了。”T.J.把目光投向别处说，他突然不想要那份钱了，只想回到旅馆等柯蒂斯回来，于是找借口让肖恩离开。

肖恩坚持道，“我送你到门口。”

“不用了，”T.J.听到自己音调很高，有点假，又忙说，“我饿了，要去先买点吃的，等会儿再回公寓。”

他说完朝最近的那家快餐店走去，肖恩没出声，但在后面跟上，T.J.听着脚步靠近，感到很厌烦，很疲惫，张张嘴，什么都没说出来。那个不在乎钱的瞬间已经过了，他想到拿到钱可以做的事，想到把处方药片碾碎吸食的感觉，默许他和他一起进了快餐店。

一会儿再说吧，他想，只是一会儿不碍事的。

06.

从晚上到第二天中午没人消停，等该冲进下水道的都进了下水道，人们在埃德加的公寓里找地方坐下，因为吸入了飘到空气里的粉末，展现出莫名的冲动与兴奋，需要开窗透气好一阵。

“至少我们知道那玩意儿纯的像教会的女学生。”有人前言不搭后语的这么来了一句，被埃德加推了一把才闭嘴，不再开不合时宜的玩笑。

等这股劲儿过去，没睡觉和高度紧张的后作物开始起作用，人们开始疲倦，情绪更是在意识到这趟可能赚不到一美分后差到了极点，沉下脸围在一起讨论着彼此的问题，商量到底是过两天找机会干下一票，还是就这么安稳一段时间再说，柯蒂斯沉默着坐在沙发上，闭着干涩的眼睛听他们说，最后才开口稳住他们，说应该先观察一阵，看看是否有新状况。

如果不暴露那还好，涉及到毒品的麻烦总是下作又难缠，聪明人不会主动跟这种事沾边，可惜现在后悔已经晚了，只能希望不要出事。他们点着头沉默地待了一会儿，然后该回家的回家，饿到不行的去找地方吃饭，埃德加踢醒已经趴在地毯上睡着的安德森，跟柯蒂斯一起把他扶起来搀出了门，看着他一瘸一拐地消失在街角。

“去他妈的，”埃德加摸着跳动的眼皮说，“我饿死了，走，吃完饭去喝酒，让那些烂事见鬼吧。”

柯蒂斯原本打算回旅馆休息，又临时决定先去吃点东西，或许是这一晚太过波折的缘故，他有点担心T.J.的那边，想知道他在干什么，虽然早上下楼打过一回电话，但还是到那个罩在黄盖子下的公共电话亭前，往里面扔了两个硬币拨号，指头点着听筒等，一共重复了三次这样的动作都没人接。

“怎么了？”埃德加过来问，看出他忧心忡忡的。

柯蒂斯长看一眼斑驳的按键，旋即摇摇头挂掉了听筒，跟他们朝两条街外的快餐店走去。  
快餐店正值最忙碌的时刻，里面的空气拥挤到令人窒息：刺鼻的狐臭、发腻的油烟、廉价的香水、以及劣质烟草的燃烧。T.J.垂着头坐在卡座里面，盯着一杯味道寡淡的咖啡，他没有去看坐在对面的肖恩，只在一个瞬间突然觉得，那股古龙水的气味交缠在这首沉浊的气味交响曲里，倒比单独拎出来更合适一些。

“我们前年到洛杉矶去的那间餐厅叫什么来着？”肖恩突然带着笑意说，“好像跟这个差不多，但服务生的态度要更好一点，咖啡也没掺太多水。”

T.J.立刻想起了那个店名，并感到很悲哀。那些日子总被他当成一张褪色的相片，其实并没有他所认知的遥远，仅仅是隔着一个不同的环境，由此被拉扯成了遥远的假象，使人错觉那段时光已经变为陈年旧事，如果不得不去回忆，那么记忆仍旧清晰，就像那个西班牙语的单词，以为早就忘了，却随时要从声带发出。

“我们那次真开心，”肖恩自顾自的说，“把一整瓶辣酱挤在汉堡里，打赌我不敢吃，我不跟你赌，你还跟我闹脾气。这些事你还记得吗？”

T.J.沉默着，把马克杯端起来喝，遮住自己的表情。他当然记得，人们很难遗忘十六岁的夏天发生过什么，他记得很多事，有些甚至不该被记得，理应像淤青的颧骨，或者磕红的额角，慢慢地消去，如同从来没存在过，总不能跟现在这样，全部记得清清楚楚，哪怕大脑在进行回忆时，身体遭遇猥亵般麻木。

“海边真美，我们在那边走来走去，也不知道干什么，就是很不想离开那片海，回到城市的灯火里，那可真好啊，我们...”

“是啊，我当时吸了太多，根本待不住，好像有三四天没闭眼。”T.J.终于打断男人的滔滔不绝，他的左腿在桌子底下抖动起来，不想让自己显得太焦躁，于是把目光投向窗外，透过擦不净的玻璃，望着暗淡的世界。明明已经是正午，天空却覆着一层蒙蒙的物质，如同经过清水稀释的黑墨，灰败又颓废，带不来任何的好心情，反倒让他的胸口更闷。

肖恩安静了几分钟，突然从对面站起，绕过餐桌坐到了T.J.的身旁，“我本来不想这么说的，至少不在这种地方说，”他的声音很低，真挚到假，“我们已经闹了快一年的别扭，早该和好了，T.J.，回家吧，这次我把钱给你，你就不要继续躲在这个地方，那样我们就可以重新回到一起。”他说着离他更近了，刺痛了他的耳畔，“你清楚你想要的只有我能给你，不闹了？嗯？”

T.J.不太能理解肖恩在说什么，他感到呼吸困难，以极微小的幅度摇着头，把身体往反方向挪，但卡座是个狭小的空间，他们之间的距离依然很近，几乎贴拢，营造出一种令人不适的亲密，使得那只落在他膝盖上的手十分正当。

沉默显然被错认了缘由，肖恩叹了口气，抬起另一只手去抬T.J.的脸，强迫他的视线聚拢在自己眼中，“T.J.，T.J.，我爱你，但你要顾及我的家庭，你闹出的那些事是没有意义的，你知道那花了我多少工夫才解决吗？你得明白，我爱你，你不能太贪心。”他的语速不快，如同叙述一件平淡无奇的小事，“我答应你，等你回家，我们还能见面，就像从前那样，一切不变，我会原谅你。”

他似乎被自己的说辞所感动，眼中浮现出星点的柔情，逐渐开始有所动作，拿起那只手，将T.J.僵直的身体转向自己，凑过去吻他。T.J.的肩膀后遗症般的不住发颤，他的嘴唇紧紧抿着，隔了几秒钟才不再一动不动，伸手去推肖恩的胸膛，晃着头躲避起来，喃出几个鼻音很重的“别这样”，声音若不可闻。

这无疑是毫无说服力的拒绝，被轻易曲解，当做欲迎还拒，肖恩握住T.J.发抖的手腕，等这个单方面的吻结束才松开，后退一点，从大衣的里兜掏出皮夹，一边抬眼望着T.J.神色迷茫的脸，一边把单独放在隔层里的那叠钱抽出，“回家吧，听话，你这样一个人在这儿有什么用呢？”

T.J.咬着贴近前齿的那块软肉，过去的种种梦魇走马灯似的在眼前跑，永远没有尽头一样，他的手指发麻，想深呼吸几次，把窒闷感驱散，却在满是不洁的气息中感到头晕恶心，耳边全是尖锐的鸣叫，像是有一只携带疾病的蚊子贴紧鼓膜震动翅膀，就要顺着他的耳道钻进大脑，朝最完整无缺的部位注射毒汁。再接着，他想到柯蒂斯的心跳，那通常是他夜半惊醒最先听到的，沉重的，有力的，比任何药物更有效，比任何的恐慌都强大。

他不希望在这时想起柯蒂斯，肖恩还在说话，说他的家人怎样急于找到他，说他应该立刻回家，他不得不认清这是对的，他确实应该回家，他的妈妈正为他流泪，他不能在这座城市里苟且活着，但他无法否认，他不愿意离开。

他喜欢待在柯蒂斯身边，虽然他表现的很不好，有几次甚至拿指甲抓破了柯蒂斯的脸，柯蒂斯也打他，有一两次很重，在毒品让他昏头的时候，是药劲儿无法遮挡的疼，让他连续几天爬不起床，不过他不想离开他，怎样都不想，随便他对他做什么都不想，这是他最不想承认的一点，就像不想承认他爱他，或许要比他曾经爱肖恩的更多。

“不，”他说，“不。”

07.

柯蒂斯看了有一阵，直到埃德加开始替他忿忿不平，他才朝玻璃门的方向施然迈步。

聒噪的环境使脚步声掩住了，肖恩握住T.J.的手，将那叠美元搁在他的掌心，没有立刻送开，在他手中，T.J.的五指不见收拢的痕迹，折叠的钞票因此慢慢展开，嘲弄似的翘起一个角。这约莫有五六百，在这座廉价的城市，它可以买到六包古柯碱，八份药用级别的利眠宁，一加仑浓缩大麻，在特区，它可以在一晚被全部花出，砸在派对上，或者只是一件顺眼的衬衫。

他想要把它还回去，于是抬起头，望向肖恩的脸，尝试性的动了动嘴唇，突然发现，肖恩的样子跟以前不同了，五官还是原本的位置，但已经不同了，变得平庸，变得无趣，看上去跟任何一张脸没差，好像从来就没什么特别，可能是到了三十岁的缘故，也可能是因为在这一刻，他对这个男人的感情已经全部消失掉了，剩下的只有无尽的痛悔与厌恶。

“我...”

T.J.开口，早该开口，终于开口，但袭来的阴影笼罩住他，他的视线下意识转移过去，望进一双冰冷的蓝眼睛，那涌到嘴边的话瞬间降了温，令人绝望地沉默了下去。

都毁了，他们默不作声地注视着彼此，一切都毁了。

过了不知多久，柯蒂斯收回目光，转而看向肖恩，从上到下地打量着他，来回好几遍，最后定格在T.J.被握住的右手，以及那沓不被喜爱的纸钞，“看来我错怪你了，”他说，“你也不是没在工作。”T.J.发不出一点声音。

肖恩的神情有点茫然，反应不过来眼前是怎么一回事，不过他没有愣住太久，埃德加快步过来，以一种利落的动作揪住他的衣领，一使劲儿就把他拎出了卡座。他不得不松开T.J.，被掐着脖子拽出两步才开始反抗，但又有一个人从后面窜出来，朝他后背上推了一把，他往前跄，埃德加往他脸上挥一拳，再一把推在他胸口，跟同伴玩扔球一样配合着，一边不急不慢地暴打他，一边把他推来推去，而他连站都站不稳，更别提抬起手来。

店里骚乱起来，到处是尖叫与怒骂，还有盘子被打碎的声音，一个后厨的男服务员跳出来，怒气冲冲地比划着手势，喊道：“你们这帮人是怎么回事？外头那么大的地方，就非得在这儿打人？”

没人理他，直到他开始嚷嚷要报警，埃德加才举起双手朝他一笑，表示不会再在店内闹。肖恩软倒在地上，又很快被另一人拎起来，埃德加拍拍他的大衣，作势要把他身上的酱料和灰土拍掉，也给他擦一擦脸上的芥末，然后像是搀扶醉酒的友人一样，合伙把他架出了快餐店的玻璃门。

椅面还是温热的，像是一项龌龊的证据，柯蒂斯在T.J.身边坐下，没有看他，只是挪开面前冷掉的咖啡，叫呆住不动的女招侍递菜单过来，拿到那张塑封纸，又问起特色菜，最后点了一份胡椒煎蛋和鸡排肉。女招侍拿怀疑又害怕的目光看着他，好像他随时要掏枪扫射整间店一样。

“柯蒂斯...”T.J.艰涩的张开嘴唇，浑身的力气只够起个头，“我没有，我真的...”

“你吃什么？”柯蒂斯问，无事发生一样。

T.J.的喉咙里哽住了，他不言语，低头盯着自己的手背，柯蒂斯也不说话，他们就这么坐在平静的氛围里，谁也没有看谁，女招侍过一阵快步走来，把盘子重重地撂下又离开，柯蒂斯平静地用叉子划开蛋黄，让半凝固的明亮颜色流到蛋清上。

这样的煎熬，T.J.的情绪里有比以往更过的难过，他知道他搞砸了，再一次，于是焦灼地等待着柯蒂斯开口，几次想要移动身体，又在他人探究的目光里颤抖地坐回去，逐渐啜泣起来，仿佛脖子绞进车轮里的小动物，先是憋在嘴唇里面，后断断续续发出一些，眼泪扑簌簌的往下坠。

就在T.J.快要崩溃的时候，柯蒂斯终于说话，但不是对他，而是对跑到柜台那边的女招侍，“鸡肉是生的。”他说，把那块炸过鸡肉横切开，给女招侍看中间未解冻的部分。

“让我把它拿回去。”她小声说。

柯蒂斯把盘子推给她，这才分给T.J.眼神，看了一下他哭湿的脸，旋即抽出他手里的钱。  
“他就肯给你这么点钱？”他柔声道，说着数完那几张纸票，甩在覆着一层油污的桌面上，腾出手来扳T.J.的脸，“你就值这么多？”

T.J.的眼周被柯蒂斯的拇指擦得泛红，碰到泪便热热刺痛。他该要说出一些解释，或者一些话，什么都好，可他哭得太厉害，以至于要用嘴巴呼吸，听着柯蒂斯侮辱性的问题，吐出的字全是不清的，意义不明的，最后，当柯蒂斯开始用他们临睡那种叹息似的腔调唤他，念他的名字，他便更加不知所措了，整个人静止地沉默下去，如同要将呼吸一并停止。

“不要再干出这种事，”柯蒂斯道，手随着每一个音节拍在T.J.脸上，“永远、永远不要再干出这种事。”

T.J.颤着眼睫要点头，下巴微微抬起，正要落下，便被柯蒂斯掐住了双颊，他的下颌被钳着，只能保持着终止的动作，仰着脸，嘴唇贴着男人的虎口微微动着，徒劳地动着，感到柯蒂斯的手指在继续收拢，就像世界一样，不断地压下，压下，使他错觉被挤碎，连费力发出的声音都是碎的。

“柯蒂斯，我很抱歉...我很抱歉...”

柯蒂斯没有再问什么，他松懈掌中的力道，腕部向前耸动一下，推得T.J.向后倒，头磕在玻璃上，发出一声闷响。柯蒂斯没听见似的，他在桌子上留下一张二十的纸钞，然后扭过T.J.的手臂站起身，没等他站稳，直接搂着他朝外带，不容拒绝的将他拽出店门。

快餐店所在的人行道对面，肖恩满脸是血瘫倒在地，身旁有三四个男人在踢，踢够了就把他扶起来，笑嘻嘻地问：你怎么了，老兄？你怎么摔成这样啊？然后又把他朝墙扔去，看着他被弹回地上，再围到他身旁踢打。有人往他的鼻梁踩了一脚，骨骼碎裂的声音脆如冰裂。

行人对无视暴力习以为常，没有分过来太多的眼神，事不关己的匆匆走过，脚步很轻，几乎没有发出响动，霜冻的空气里静悄悄的，只有恐惧是那么歇斯底里。

T.J.哭喊着朝外挣脱，想要冲过去，刚磕绊迈出两步，又被柯蒂斯死死攫住，钳着喉咙按回了怀里。

To Be Continued


End file.
